From the hell
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Shadow, el pequeño demonio del deseo le hará una visita a un erizo de creencias, Homosexualidad, satanismo, temas religiosos, Sonadow. No quiero comentarios de gente disgustada.


ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito, temas religiosos, temas diabólicos, homosexualidad, gore, adultere, etc. SonicXShadow, si no les gusta no tienen por que criticar, la verdad me pudren que quieran destruir las alucinaciones de alguien por el solo hecho de que les cae mal, si lo leíste y no te agradó, cierra esta página sin tener que recurrir a los insultos. Nosotros (la gente yaoista) también tenemos sentimientos.

Sonic y Shadow pertenecen al ©Sega. Solo los uso por el simple hecho de que me agrada todo este tipo de historias, si no somos nosotros, quien lo hará? (XD) bueno, los dejo con este fic. AQUÍ LES VVVVAAAAAA  
-- --

From the hell

-- --

"La religión siempre fue un cuento para hacerte creer que si hay un paraíso para los que se hayan portado bien, ya que dicen que los pecadores son condenados al agonizante infierno. Pero te haz puesto a pensar apropiadamente?, el infierno está lleno de aquellos pecados que la gente cometió…y de ser así, los pecadores no están viviendo su propio paraíso infernal? Tienen más placeres y ninguna regla cual cumplir, hoo…si, los condenados también lo pasan de lo lindo en el infierno pero acaso tienes una verdadera recompensa si vas al cielo?...yo creo que no, por eso mismo no vale la pena en pensar en ello. Si Dios verdaderamente existiese…no creerían que podría hacer algo para defender a los justos de los pecadores? Tks…pues no en mí planeta donde existe armas que destruyen hasta el ser más puro y justo, y esa arma…son los seres vivos"

Un erizo negro y rojo estaba pensando seriamente en aquello lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos estaban centrados en una ventana de una pequeña casa, desde allí veía a un dulce erizo azulado con sus codos sobre la cama, sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas mismas y una sugestiva posición de plegaria. El erizo de ojos rojos sonreía sádicamente al ver tan exquisita posición en vano, lo hacía verse un verdadero tarado pero a la vez esperanzado y puro. El ser oscuro seguía continuando su mirada fija en ese erizo, su roja y cálida lengua pasó por su labio superior, como si estuviese ansioso de probar a aquel erizo, todas aquellas plegarias llegaban a parar a sus oídos, oraciones perfectas y bien dichas, oía que ya se estaba acercando al final, así que puso en marcha su plan y del techo desapareció en un has de luz roja.

Un erizo azulado se encontraba rezando como lo hace cada noche antes de dormir, desde chico lo ha hecho y siempre le ha servido. Cuando terminaba apropiadamente, terminó su oración con la frase de amén. El erizo azulado se incorporó de donde antes estaba arrodillado, estaba a punto de acostarse sobre su cama pero se tiró y calló sentado al ver un cuerpo de pelaje morocho sobre su cama. El erizo oscuro empezó a echarse a carcajadas, asustando aún más al pequeño erizo que aún estaba sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era un erizo negro, con vetas rojas fuego en sus erizos, brazos y piernas, brazaletes dorados brillantes en muñecas y tobillos, un machón de pelo blanco como la pureza en su pecho, sus colmillos blancos y filosos y un cuerpo indescriptiblemente sensual. El erizo negro abrió sus ojos color rojo, como rubíes, brillantes y preciosos.

-bonitas palabras niño, bonitas pero fuera del alcance de una simple pérdida de tiempo-habló el erizo que descansaba sobre la cama del erizo azulado.

El erizo azulado se incorporó sin creer lo que veía, acaso ese ser oscuro se encontraba realmente en su cama? O solo era una terrible pesadilla en la que despertaría en cualquier momento?. Los ojos penetrantes del erizo negro se fijaban sobre los ojos color esmeralda del erizo asustadizo, su inocencia lo hacía verse aún más deseable y apetecible para el erizo negro. Diría que ya no se aguantaba querer comérselo a mordidas pero prefirió continuar con el jueguito.

-qui…quien eres y que haces en mi cama?-preguntó el erizo azul apuntando al erizo ojicarmín.

-hooo…que modales los míos-el erizo desconocido se incorporó-mi nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog-Shadow se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el otro erizo moviendo sus caderas-y no hace falta preguntar cual es el tuyo, ya que sé todo sobre ti, Sonic-

Shadow colocó una de sus manos en el mentón de Sonic para hacer que lo viera, aquellos dedos portaban una temperatura de un grado tan alto que Sonic sentía que se quemaba la cara por aquel contacto entre pieles.

-nngg…haaa-

El erizo ojiesmeralda se echó para atrás ni bien sintió la quemadura, nada de ese erizo le gustaba, y cuando dice nada es NADA, esos ojos penetrantes, sentía que tenía horribles intenciones, sabía que él no era normal, ya que apareció de la nada y su piel era tan quemante como el mismo infierno…eso, el infierno, ese erizo debería provenir de allí.

Le agarraba escalofríos en solo pensarlo, su temor más grande se materializó en ese erizo que ahora mismo lo miraba quietecito, esperando alguna acción de Sonic y eso mismo hizo, el erizo azul sacó de una cajonera de la mesita de luz y un pequeño colgante que tenía cuentas y la figura de la cruz, con todas sus fuerzas la tomó y la puso frente al erizo negro quien solo carcajeaba a todo pulmón.

-te piensas que un rosario va a hacerme algo? Ves demasiadas películas Sonic-comentaba Shadow cruzándose de brazos-lo siento mucho pero el cielo y el infierno son fuertes por igual mas solo vale la pena ir al infierno pues muy pocos van al "falso paraíso", allí no puedes hacer nada, todo es reglas y reglas, al fin y al cabo aquí hay más libertad que en esa prisión celestial. Ven conmigo Sonic, yo te guiaré al verdadero paraíso-

-n…ni loco!!!-gritó el erizo enfurecidamente

-que te pasa? Temes que pueda gustarte?-preguntó Shadow posando sus ardiente manos sobre la cintura del erizo azulado. Este cerró sus ojos esperando al agonizante dolor, pero no más sintió el cierre que el erizo negro le ofrecía. Cálidas y suaves caricias comenzaron a surgir desde esa área dejando inmóvil al erizo de los ojos esmeraldas, quien solo sentía esas caricias. Shadow solo sonreía y luego tomó fuertemente las caderas de Sonic para así pegar su pelvis con la de él. Ahora lo miraba mejor, sus ojos verdes claros y brillantes, totalmente puros, su cuerpo azulado, con un tono color durazno en brazos, vientre y mejillas. El erizo azulado aún asqueado de ser tocado de esa manera intentaba zafarse pero era inevitable, las manos del erizo eran demasiado fuertes. Los labios del erizo negro empezaron a besar el cuello color cobalto del erizo de ojos esmeraldas, esté comenzó a temblar tratando de sacarse al erizo calenturiento de su cuello. Era una lucha por su alma y su vida a la que jamás entregaría a un demonio, nada lo protegía ni siquiera la religión por la creyó por tantos años, su vida estaba en la punta del eigsver, deba un pequeño paso en falso y llegaba a una muerte segura. Su encierre era cada vez más incómodo, el calor penetrante del erizo negro ya comenzaba a hacer presencia en el cuerpo del erizo azulado. Ya quería quitárselo de encima, no toleraba tanta temperatura de calor. La punta de la lengua de Shadow subía por la mejilla de Sonic, quien solo hizo un gesto de repulsión.

-que me vas a hacer?-preguntó el erizo con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente

-mostrarte que vale la pena ir al infierno-le contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

El erizo oscuro se acercó a los labios solo para echarle un aliento cálido de un aroma delicado, atractivo. El erizo de ojos esmeraldas se le dilataron las pupilas de placer por aquel aroma tan embriagante que provenía del erizo infernal. Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír pervertidamente al ver la reacción de su pequeño creyente que aún se encontraba encerrado en sus fuertes brazos, sus manos tomaron las de Sonic, haciendo que tocara su pecho obligatoriamente. El erizo de obres esmeraldas intentaba zafarse, estaba tocando el cuerpo de aquel infernal ser. Las manos de Sonic tomadas por las de Shadow, descendieron hasta su torso, sintiendo lo delgado que era. Simplemente era un cuerpo bien formado, las manos de Sonic continuaban su camino a ordenes del erizo negro y rojo hasta sus caderas, donde las movió seductivamente sin dejar de ver al erizo azul, los dedos de este se movían perezosamente a voluntad de su dueño, ofreciendo pequeñas caricias a la cadera del erizo negro, quien consideró que le pareció un acto sensualmente inocente. Ahora las manos de Shadow llevaban las manos de Sonic hasta sus glúteos, haciendo que apretase sus carnes, un gemido cargado de lujuria se hizo presente en aquella habitación.

-que…que es lo que tramas?!!!-gritó Sonic nervioso por lo que fue obligado a hacer gracias a Shadow

-ya lo verás mi dulce ericito-

Shadow lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y lo lanzó a la cama de una manera demasiado bruta para luego subirse sobre las caderas del erizo azulado, meneando las suyas, presionándose aún más a la pelvis. El movimiento de sus caderas desconcertaba al erizo de ojos esmeraldas, por unos segundos pensó que el cielo se vaya a cagar si es que él podía estar junto a ese erizo para toda la eternidad. Era una imagen que era inexplicable en palabras he imágenes, la lujuria no se podía ver, se sentía por todo su cuerpo, sus caderas inquietas, hambrientas de algo más, ambas miradas fogosas y desafiantes, el ambiente del cuarto se volvió perverso pero excitante, entonando con una iluminación de colores cálidos. Ambos estaban sintiendo un pequeño placer por adelantado a lo que llevarán a hacer más adelante, algo a lo que denominan copulación. Los demonios son los que más placeres entregan en aquel acto sexual.

Siempre han dicho que los demonios son los seres más horrendos que se pudieran haber imaginado, se equivocan!!, se equivocan como en todo. Los demonios siempre se le consideraban demonios por ser salvajemente sensual, tentadores, las criaturas más atractivas que los mortales se hallan imaginado…si es que los podrían imaginar. Nadie ha logrado llevar una vaga imagen de cómo debe ser el ardiente cuerpo de un demonio y sobrevivir para contarlo.

-no…para, ya basta, quítate!!!-

El erizo azulado gritaba a horrores, ya sentía que su interior ardía y su miembro se endurecía un poco, los movimientos de Shadow eran verdaderamente suaves y desbordantes, por más que no tuviesen el contacto con sus pieles. Sus ojos centrados en los suyos lo dejaban sin aire, la respiración del erizo negro y rojo era algo acelerada, era obvio que quería ejercer más fuerza de lo que tenía.

-huh!...-

Shadow colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sonic para mantenerse, ya estaba sintiendo algo abultadito creciente acariciar su retaguardia. No dejaba de ejercer fuerza, mientras que el erizo debajo de él solo gimoteaba y gritaba, tratando de golpear a ese diabólico y sensual ser que lo estaba llevando a la excitación. El erizo negro se hartó de que Sonic se moviera para intentar huir, algo que era imposible. Cuando un demonio está excitado, es difícil huir, al menos que le entregues lo que tanto desea. Shadow, tomó al erizo azulado de sus muñecas y se acercó para darle un jugoso beso, mordisqueando suavemente sus labios y metiendo su ansiosa lengua dentro de la tibia cavidad del pequeño erizo azul. Sonic estaba a punto de gritar pero un calor indescriptible le invadió por dentro, algo dentro de su ser despertó, obligándole a devolver el beso. El erizo de ojos rubíes sentía como sus labios eran fuertemente apretados por los del erizo de ojos esmeraldas, Shadow se separó un poco para hablarle.

-te agradó la pequeña probada infernal?-

Era obvio que le gustó, ya que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cara cambió a una deseosa de continuar. En esos ojos claros, veía el mismo infierno, como las ardientes llamas crecían en el fondo de su corazón. Veía que la lujuria crecía a cada momento, Sonic ya no podría ser salvado ni exorcizándolo, los rubíes de Shadow lo habían dejado a su merced carnal y espiritualmente. Ya no se veía como aquel erizo puro he inocente pero de todos modos se le seguía viendo sensual, ahora era él el erizo intimidador, aquellos miedos se disolvieron, nada le importaba, nada más que tener a su pequeño y sensual demoño hacer una danza del vientre sobre sus caderas. El erizo ojiesmeralda tomó al erizo de los infiernos de sus caderas para hacer más presión y frotarse. Puede que no lo penetrara pero sus bruscos y desbordantes movimientos daba una vaga idea de cómo sería la copulación.

A Shadow le agradaba jugar de esa manera, varias veces él ha violado y le ha quitado la virginidad a quienes acudían a su ayuda para algún hechizo o conjuro pero cuando se trataba de querer mandar a alguien puro y leal al infierno, sabía como hacerlo. Si los viola, es obvio que deja marca pero aún deja la lealtad de la persona, al menos que haga que la persona desee revolcarse con él, dominarlo, querer sentir al erizo diabólico.

-aahh…te mueves tan lindo Shadow-

El erizo azulado parecía no encontrarse en sus cabales pero si, sentía, veía y oía todo lo que estaba pasando, quizá su cuerpo no actúe por propia voluntad pero su cerebro estaba conciente de lo que sucedía, en parte se quería suicidar pero en mayor parte estaba caliente, quería penetrar a ese demoníaco erizo hasta que yazca en sus brazos. Los sensuales movimientos continuaban, ahora también Sonic participaba en la danza, frotando su pelvis con el trasero del erizo rojo y negro. Un nuevo beso inició, no era amoroso pero estaba cargado con toda la salvaje lujuria que en estos momentos sentían. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mojándose la una con la otra con su propia saliva, el líquido viscoso era caliente y embriagador, Sonic se separó de Shadow mirando un pequeño hilo de saliva que colgaba de ambas comisuras de los labios de cada uno. El erizo oscuro volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más presión, mordiendo sus labios haciendo que el líquido vital fluyera de aquellas pequeñas perforaciones.

-mmm…-

Shadow emitió un sonido cargado de placer y satisfacción, probar la bella y dulce sangre del erizo inocente lo embriagaba, era tan pura y embriagadora como una botella de vino de la marca más cara. Al finalizar de absorberse las últimas gotas de sangre que los labios hinchados de Sonic podían ofrecer bajó su cara hasta el cuello color cobalto, mientras sus manos se deslizaban a su vientre. El erizo negro se quitó los guantes y por un momento se separó de Sonic, todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron y un resplandeciente trueno iluminó el cuarto oscuro, mostrando la bella y oscura figura del erizo de los infiernos, sus ojos eran aún más rojos y brillantes, su sonrisa era preciosa, mostrando sus colmillos afilados y blanquecinos y sus garras afiladas y listas para usarse. Sonic lo miraba tentado, aquella figura era inexplicablemente atractiva, sus ojos penetrantes, su sonrisa tan notable. Por un momento deseo que la oscuridad de los infiernos se lo tragase por completo, su lujuria iba despertando de apoco. El erizo azul sonrió pervertidamente y le hizo una seña para que el erizo negro se acercase.

-vamos Shadow, ven aquí-

Shadow no se esperó y volvió al ataque, esta vez lamiendo y besando el pecho color durazno del erizo azulado. Como Shadow se imaginaba, su piel era tan dulce como su sangre y tan suave y aterciopelada como la seda. Su boca pasaba sobre su pecho, mordiendo un poco la carne para que fluyese aquel líquido que tanto le encantaba probar, sus garras comenzaban a abrir pequeñas heridas de donde fluía la sangre. Mientras él continuaba lamiendo las heridas que hizo con sus dientes, Sonic pasaba su mano por las heridas no atendidas, mojaba su mano para deslizarla y así manchar gran parte de su torso y entrepierna. Shadow sin esperarse comenzó a descender, lamiendo degustando y saboreando la mezcla de la piel y la sangre. Sus suaves y seductores labios descendían hasta la entrepierna azulada, lo lamía lascivamente y lo mordía de una forma desbordante. Sonic solo comenzaba a gemir un poco más fuerte, sus manos se posaron sobre los erizos del diabólico Shadow, como si tratase de dominarlo él mismo.

-aahh…-

Simple sonido de la propia excitación y placer de su cuerpo, el miembro de Sonic salió de donde lo tenía escondido a causa del maldito y fogoso erizo de los ojos rojos. Este, comenzó a lamer lentamente el miembro, cada vez endureciendo más. El manto de la noche continuaba en aquella noche fría pero ardiente para ambos erizos, Sonic se lo estaba tragando el mismo infierno pero ya no le importaba. La oscuridad continuaba obstruyendo un poco la vista pero con solo sentir ya era demasiado. Shadow metió el glade del erizo azulado dentro de su boca y acariciarlo con su lengua.

Sonic tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordía su propio labio inferior, sentía que se iba a desfallecer, su cuerpo sentía grandes y calientes descargas, los gemidos se habían intensificado. Shadow comenzaba a succionar, mamando la parte que tenía dentro de su boca y la parte que no, la masajeaba con sus dedos. El erizo de ojos esmeraldas curvó su espalda, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más y subirlas, finalmente se corrió dentro de la boca de Shadow, este solo se separó y se tragó todo, el semen virginal que ha llegado a su boca era dichosa, se notaba que ese ha sido su primer orgasmo en su vida. Se relamió las pequeñas gotas blanquecinas que estaban alrededor de sus labios y miró a Sonic feliz. Este, solo deliraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración era acelerada, Shadow le acarició una mejilla, puede que carezca de amor pero era tan suave y caliente que el erizo azul no se resistió ante aquel contacto.

Ahora, el erizo rojo y negro se volvió a poner en posición para que Sonic lo pudiera penetrar, sentía el glade mojado y caliente de Sonic tocar la piel de su ano. Del suelo comenzó a emerger una luz roja, iluminando casi toda la habitación, sobretodo al erizo negro. Ahora su piel se veía un negro y rojo brillante, sus ojos eran cada vez más rojos y sensuales. Sonic ya lo veía nervioso, ya quería sentir el interior del erizo del infierno, él mismo tomó las caderas de Shadow y lo penetró rápido y sin ningún cuidado, el erizo rojicarmín emitió un terrible grito de dolor para luego abofetear al erizo que estaba debajo suyo.

-idiota!!! No soy de goma, me duele-

El erizo azulado sintió las gotas de lágrimas sobre su pecho, las mejillas de Shadow rojas y húmeda, aquella sensación líquida escurrir sobre su miembro y deslizarse hasta sus piernas le daba a entender que lo hizo sangrar. La luz roja proveniente del suelo se intensificó, ahora se podía oír a las llamas arder, aquel sonido que aún sin tocarte, sentís que quema.

-lo siento Shadow-

El erizo azulado se disculpó y comenzó a masturbar el miembro del erizo que estaba sobre él, movía sus dedos acariciando aquel pedazo de carne, haciendo gemir fuertemente a Shadow. El erizo diabólico comenzaba a moverse de puro placer, sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Sonic y moverse con más rapidez y fuerza. Sus gemidos son aquellas notas musicales que nadie debería escuchar, son el coro de ángeles muertos pero aún así conmovedores, la orquesta del ruido de las llamas continuaba. Los dedos de Sonic presionaban fuertemente las caderas de Shadow, como si no quisiera separarse de ese pequeño demonio que lo llevó hasta el holocausto de su cuerpo.

-aaahhh… ooooww…-

Los gemidos de Shadow ya no eran gemidos, eran gritos desesperados de más acción, sus caderas se movían hambrientas de deseo, sus manos tapando sus ojos del placer que sentía, su cabeza hacia atrás, hilos de saliva se deslizaban por la comisura de sus labios, las lágrimas majando las calientes mejillas, haciendo que sus lágrimas hirvieran. Sonic se sentía que se moría, nunca había sentido tanto placer como el que siente ahora, su virginal miembro estaba siendo rozado por las paredes del interior de Shadow.

-ooohhh…dios!-

Exclamó el erizo azul desbordándose de placer, deseo y lujuria. Shadow comenzó a carcajear fuertemente. Algo que le extrañó a Sonic, solo un loco mental se reiría en medio de un coito diabólico.

-Sonic…ahhh…dios ya no existe para ti…nunca existió, son solo mentiras mi erizo malévolo-

Shadow gritaba y gemía como un erizo exorcizado, el erizo azulado solo ejercía más presión, tratando de adentrarse más. Ambos se besaban fuertemente, mordiéndose su labios, sintiendo su corazón arder en pasión. Sonic miraba el esbelto físico del erizo diabólico, sus caderas pronunciadas y voluptuosas, resbalando hermosas y brillantes gemas de sudor, su bella cara enrojecida por el placer, sus blanquecinos dientes, asomados por su boca de donde largaba gemidos y gritos.

-vamos Sonic…hazme tuyo, bebe de mi alma con el cáliz de mi cuerpo que tu alma ahora me es infinita…y solo me servirás a mí-

El erizo azulado se volteó quedando sobre el erizo negro. El fondo cambió, ahora asaban en un sombrío cementerio al aire libre, estaban acostados sobre una tumba. Sonic tomó los oscuros muslos de Shadow para pegarlos a su torso, así estaba más abierto y podría penetrarlo más. El erizo ojicarmín no dejaba de gritar, aullándole a la blanca y resplandeciente luna que les pegaba en sus caras. De vuelta se besaron, haciendo que barias gotas de sudor se despegaran de sus cuerpos. Ya sentían el tan esperado orgasmo llegar, sus miradas estaban borrosas, sus cuerpos un poco cansados pero ansiosos por la llegada, movimientos bruscos, gemidos incesantes y gritos desgarradores. Finalmente, Shadow se corrió ensuciando el pecho de Sonic, su interior se comenzaba a resentir del puro placer que ha tenido esta noche, presionando el miembro del erizo ojiesmeralda, haciendo que aquella presión lo hiciera correrse dentro de Shadow-

-aahhh…-

El erizo azulado levantó un poco la cabeza, frente a su cara había una lápida, la miró algo abrumado por aquella explosión de placer pero luego le cayó la ficha. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en un cementerio, volvió a ver la lápida que tenía frente a su cara y en esta decía "aquí yace Sonic the hedgehog". Sonic se asustó y Shadow lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el erizo ojiemeralda gritaba y se retorcía de miedo.

-tranquilo Sonic-exigió el erizo negro

-pero cuando pasó esto!!!- exclamó fuertemente

-hace dos meses, un dark llamado Mephiles te asesinó atravesándote el corazón, nadie ha querido venir a recogerte, así que yo me apropié de tu alma-le contaba ahora dejándolo un poco más tranquilo

-y que pasó con los demás?-preguntó el erizo azulado llorando

-los demás están bien, es más, a diario vienen a visitarte-Shadow acurrucaba a Sonic entre sus brazos-ahora solo me queda pedirte que vengas conmigo-dijo el erizo ojicarmín mirando a Sonic a sus ojos

-dicen que el infierno es un paraíso infernal, solo que tiene más libertad, es eso cierto?-preguntó Sonic

-nada más obvio-le respondió el erizo negro

Sonic puso una cara pervertida y le sonrió-entonces llévame contigo mi erizo de la oscuridad y la tentación-

Shadow finalmente se llevó a Sonic, este por suerte no fue quien estaba sobre el potro (instrumento de tortura de tipo…la época medieval) sino que era él el torturador y Shadow era el que le traía las almas frescas. En el infierno continúan, resurgiéndose en el placer cada día por toda la eternidad.

Nunca digas que eres bueno y puro porque no es verdad, todos tenemos un costado malvado pero ten cuidado! No se necesita a un (sexy) demonio para que te des cuenta, corrige tus errores tú mismo, que nadie es perfecto ni bueno. Mantente cercana a la realidad que vivimos cada día, que sino algún día cometerás tu propio pecado del que no te has cuidado por tan confiado.

~Fin

Bueno…digan todo lo que quieran menos insultos o cosas desagradables que hagan que termine llorando (no es verdad XD). Esto me lo inventé un día que estaba escuchando "Mother of abomination" de una banda llamada Clade of filth, una canción llamada "The Lady weep" de Marcifull feate y otra canción llamada "Diabolismo" de Salem y bueno, busqué sobre las cosas que dicen las canciones y TADA!!! Encontré algo muy parecido a esto, solo que juntando unas cuantas cosas de diferentes páginas.

Si te gustó deja reviews y si no pos lo siento mucho, pero nada de quejarse por lo que soy y por lo que hago.

Dedicado a mis amigos que me pasaron las canciones y me dieron la inspiración a las 3:30 de la mañana. No olviden que los voy a matar ¬¬

Se cuidan, bye!!! ^^


End file.
